1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stereoscopic image display device and polarizing glasses.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A stereoscopic image display device is a display device capable of transferring three-dimensional information to an observer.
Methods for displaying stereoscopic images may include, for example, methods that use glasses and methods that don't use glasses. Also, the methods using glasses may be classified into methods using polarizing glasses and methods using LC shutter glasses, and the methods that don't use glasses may be classified into stereoscopic/multi-view point binocular disparity methods, volumetric methods, holographic methods, and the like.